Hoogvliet (district)
Hoogvliet is an area of the municipality of Rotterdam . Contents * 1 History * 2 Annexation * 3 Districts * 4 Traffic and transport * 5 Sights * 6 Shopping * 7 Residents ** 7.1 Born in Hoogvliet ** 7.2 Famous (former) Hoogvlieters * 8 Directors ** 8.1 Allocation of seats or district council. area committee * 9 Educational Institutions ** 9.1 Campus Hoogvliet ** 9.2 Secondary schools ** 9.3 Primary schools ** 9.4 School for special education History Hoogvliet is a former village and municipality in South Holland . The earliest mention of Hoogvliet - in earlier centuries Oedenvliet, Old Vliet and Odenvliet named - dates from 26 May 1326 (Archive Mr Van Putten and Strijen inv No. 144..). It is named after Oda (Ude) Wells, middle of three daughters of Lord Nicholas III of Wells and his wife, Lady Aleida van Strijen that this area meekreeg as dowry for her marriage in 1315 to William IV of Horne . To 1811 Hoogvliet remained an independentambachtsheerlijkheid . From 1811 to 1818 belonged to the municipality of Hoogvliet Poortugaal . From 1818 to 1934, Hoogvliet (again) an independent municipality, a mayor who shared the last decades of its independence with the village Pernis . Annexation Hoogvliet was in 1934 together with Pernis annexed by the city of Rotterdam, although a vast majority of the residents were strongly opposed it. The territory was a small part into use as an industrial park. In the 50s and 60s of the last century origins of the small dike village underwent tremendous growth. Almost the entire original village is thereby degraded. Only in the area around the village church a few original buildings still stand. The harbor was filled. At the site of the old village appeared in the 60s, a new shopping center , the Binnenban. The village cemetery near the church turned into a parking lot. The number of dwellings increased by thousands to Hoogvliet was residence of many who worked in the petrochemical industry or its suppliers. Districts * Central Area , a designation for the center of Hoogvliet, around Hoogvliet Metro Station and the old village. Also located here Binnenban mall and a sports complex with swimming pool and Budokan RotterdamChris Short . * Boomgaardshoek , a typical quarter with 80 home zones and greenery. * Ancient Land residential area in the northeastern part around shopping Wilhelm Tell City. * New England , the first new housing and in the 1930s, shortly after 1945 was the late eighties met the houses no longer meet the requirements of the times and the district largely demolished to make way for modern homes. * Between Water , the youngest district of Hoogvliet. Here is also the Tussenwater station . * West Point , here lies along the Oude Maas the recreational and nature the Ruigeplaatbos and Arboretum Hoogvliet . * Zalmplaat , a district with high- and low-rise and the eponymous metro station . * Meeuwenplaat , originating in the same area as West Point; is now large-scale modernized include the construction of a 99 meter high tower, the Oosterbaken . * Gadering , business area with direct connection to the node Benelux (Benelux Square). Traffic and transport Hoogvliet has connections to the motorways A4 ( Beneluxtunnel ) and A15 ( Botlektunnel ). Two bridges over the Oude Maas , the Spijkenisse Bridge , connects the city with Spijkenisse and Botlek bridge connects Hoogvliet with the Botlek . The second longest road of the Netherlands, the Green Calvary crosses Hoogvliet. Hoogvliet also connected to the Rotterdam metro network ; the three Hoogvliet metro stations are served by the lines C and D . The bus network in Hoogvliet is also operated by RET , the bus lines by Hoogvliet line 78 by West Point and Old Country , line 79 through Boomgaardshoek to Poortugaal , line 80 throughZalmplaat and Meeuwenplaat and Bob bus B7 and B8 brings the walkers in the early hours back. Sights * Old Village Church * Arboretum Hoogvliet Shopping In the Central Region is shopping the Binnenban. On Thursday, the weekly market takes place in the parking lot on the west side of the mall. Also in the residential areas are some small shopping for groceries. Residents Born in Hoogvliet * Diane Edelijn (12 June 1960), Dutch swimmer * Mylène d'Anjou (20 January 1966), Dutch actress and cabaret artist * Rik Hoogendoorn (31 March 1958) Dutch actor, known for Sesame Street and Kees & Co. Famous (former) Hoogvlieters * Peter Houtman , footballer * Mark Huizinga , judoka * Raemon Sluiter , tennis * Regilio Tuur , boxer * Kevin Jansen , footballer Board Until 2014 Hoogvliet was a borough. In that year it is replaced by a 'area committee. Seat Distribution council respectively. Area committee The underlined numbers form the resulting Negotiated board majority. Educational Institutions Campus Hoogvliet On Campus Hoogvliet established three schools since 2014: ROC Zadkine Hoogvliet (including Security Academy), Penta College Hoogvliet and Einstein Lyceum. Besides schools are located on the Campus Hoogvliet Sport accommodation, the Artstudio Hoogvliet and a hundred residences. Secondary schools Primary schools Special school * SBO Hoogvliet Category:Hoogvliet Category:Place in South Holland Category:Former town in South Holland